Holding on
by MrsChambers
Summary: a connie and sam fic about an accident that puts sams life is in jepordy!


holding on

As Sam and I walked down my long twisting driveway to my car , we heard a screech as a car came to a halt, practically blocking the road .

"Holy shit" Sam cried.

And then, some one stepped out of the car. They wore a badge that read 'ANIMAL RIGHTS'.

"Stop testing your medicines on animals, scum ", a man had snarled. If I had any idea what would happen maybe I could have saved my love. He just walked right up to them and said "no scum yourself " and I watched the other one light a bomb .

"Nooo" I screamed, but before I could reach him he had pushed me to safety and as I ran into my front garden I heard a BOOOM!

"Nooooooo Not Sam" I prayed and ran back to the scene of the explosion and saw three bodies sprawled in the road. One had been the leader of animal rights and the other his sidekick but it was the last one that made my head spin. He just laid there only just breathing, two of his limbs twisted at an odd angle but that was just the beginning. A glittering knife poked out of his upper chest.

That was the same horrible memory that kept coming back to me every moment since that awful day and now Sam was laying in a coma, a ventilator his only chance of living . Oh my love, he was so fragile I was afraid to touch him.

"Connie, have you been to see Sam today?" asked Elliot

"No" I said

"Well go and see him, he needs some company and you need to talk to him"

"But he can't do anything but lay there and he is too fragile to touch"

"oh Come on I will take you"

"Ok" I replied.

We walked down the long corridors with pear green walls to I.C.U, it took about five minutes to get to the biggest room. It had a huge window so it could be seen easily And inside, laying on the crisp clean hospital bed with white sheets, was Sam. One of his legs was in plaster and an arm, his head was propped up with two pillows and all the six life support machines were .working to keep him alive . I slowly walked up to him with Elliot

"Talk to him connie"

"Hello sam ive missed you. We really need you to wake up so you can come back to me and Grace" I told him.

"Yes son, you just keep fighting for us. I will go now" reassured Elliot

I picked up a comb and brushed Sams black hair with it. It glided gently though his hair, and then I held his brittle hand

"Oh sam, I love you. Don't die please and wake up".

I slowly walked out of I.C.U and my phone rang. It was rainbow nursery. Grace had cried all day so I told them to drop her off as my shift was over. When Grace was dropped of I took her to see her father.

"Wake up dada" Grace pleaded and she gave him a picture of her, me and him saying my mama and dada and me. I put it next to him and smiled.

After that I took her home and put her in bed and cried. Why sam? He is so kind .It had been one week since the accident and people were giving up on Sam, every day I told him to wake up but he didn't. We were meant to be getting married in six months, I wasn't religious but I kept praying for him to live for my sake, for Graces sake. The next day I treated a patient who never told their love how much they loved them.

"Go to him and plea before it is too late. He can hear you and it will encorage him to wake up " said the patient

So after that shift I emotionally went to I.C.U. On the way I crashed into a donna's defibulater trolly but my whole life flashed before my eyes when I saw that they were going into Sam's room. As I recalled the patient's words I ran to to his side just as they had revived him. But just as I thought it was fine Diane asked to talk to me.

"Connie, his condition has deteriorated and we have found traces of a cerebral oedema and his heart is severely damaged as well as his spine. Im afraid that we have to turn off the ventilator and the other life support machines. He won't wake up" informed Diane grimly .

"Ok" I choke back tears.

As we walked in to his room I looked at him, so helpless. Just as they were about to turn it off I asked one of the sisters there called Chrissie

"Can I have one last try?"

"Of course" said Chrissie, I could tell she had been crying too .

"Please Sam, its Connie. This is your last chance, just show me you are alive and can hear me or I will never be Mrs. Strachan and Grace will miss her daddy. Please, I have never felt this way about anyone before. You are my true love" I sobbed I waited and then to my surprise and delight his eyes fluttered …….

"Sam!" I beamed

"Stop, he is coming out of his coma, his eyes moved" I cried

"It is reflexes" said Elliot sadly

Then when Elliot was just saying good bye, Sam's hand moved

"There is a god" gasped Elliot

And everyone stopped and looked at Sam as he moved his head and made a groaning noise

"Its ok Sam I'm here, it will be fine now" I cried happily

Then to everyone's amazement he woke up

"Sam my love ,you are awake, I thought I'd lost you"

Then he picked up the picture and smiled

"A little voice in my head kept telling me to keep holding on" he whispered.

The end


End file.
